


Guess who?

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 短小而没有营养的三劈，看到就是缘分巴黎时期三人行背景，阿金成年人不做选择的后续小段子





	Guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇都起源于阿金的错，他在ins上传了自己含着荧光（口塞）扎头发的视频

伊布喉头滚动着，他喘息粗重，脑门细细沁着层薄汗，显得有些紧张，原本束在脑后的发带早已不见，微湿的长发纷乱地散在枕头上。

伊布的眼睛上罩着黑布条，嘴里还含着那该死的荧光口塞（荧光永远是皮克的恶趣味之一）——他能听见自己喉头滚动的声音，混合着自己激烈的心跳。

有人隔着衣服在抚摸他。

即使是隔着白色衬衣，伊布也能感受到那双手微凉的温度，它在外头技巧性地揉弄着他的乳头与胸口，指甲在乳头上慢悠悠地刮蹭着，偶尔一两下放大的力道让他不由得闷哼出声，伊布条件反射地想挣扎，却因为被绑在床头的手腕而难以挪动。

-

伊布记得那天，他在球场上和人交换球衣，将脱下了上身和裤子，露出里头的训练背心和黑色内裤。

几乎没多久他便收到了及时的反馈，“——你穿的实在是太少了，”伊布记得在电话里，内斯塔这么和自己说，他语气中明显带着些许不悦。

“——我不喜欢你在这么多人面前穿这么色情，”在同一天，皮克这么告诉伊布，视频通话中加泰人那蓝色的瞳孔幽幽地反射着屏幕的光，眉骨下投射了些许阴影。

“你等着吧，”伊布记得皮克和内斯塔这么告诉他，“这事没完。”

结束了通话的伊布心中不由得惶惶然，他知道皮克和内斯塔背着他在策划什么，不好的预感实在是太过于强烈，伊布心中的危险警报响个不停。

——在这段三人行的关系中，皮克和内斯塔从最开始的极度不对付，到后面的相处几乎可以说是和谐而有默契，大多数时候，这两个人目的一致，合作得相当愉快，皮克常常怂恿内斯塔和自己一起背着伊布搞事，（顺便说一句，皮克这人相当擅长给人吹耳边风），之后便理所当然地轮到伊布倒霉。

-

事情就变成了这个样子。

伊布仰面躺在床上，他的眼睛被蒙住，双手被领带缚住，下身往外淌水的屁股里含着一根嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，他浑身都是汗，胸肌颤抖着，乳尖将衬衫顶出一个凸起，浑身被那根布满按摩珠的玩意肏得微微地发着抖。

伊布上身只穿着薄薄的一层白衬衫，下身则完全赤裸着，他知道有人在他的脖颈处啃咬他的锁骨，他觉得牙齿啃得力度有些大，估摸着那里要留下些不好对媒体交代的淤青，但他分不清那具体是谁在动作，这种熟悉的力道有些像皮克，而耳边有着微长的头发在自己脖颈处轻轻地挠着，又觉得有些像内斯塔。

他的思绪被打断了，不由得闷哼一声，只觉得有人摁着自己下面那按摩棒的尾端将其往深处蹭，力道缓慢而坚定，按摩棒就这么整根没入，角度刁钻地顶着伊布的敏感点摩擦——不仅如此，那人还调大了一格振动档，震动的嗡嗡声混杂着下身进出时咕啾咕啾的水声，在安静的房间里显得格外明显。

伊布几乎受不住，他被肏得直发抖，但他的肩膀被一双手牢牢地摁住，另外一只手在他身下撸动着他的阴茎，技巧十足地掐着他的根部，而穴内的那根按摩棒捣得他后穴都有些发麻。

肉穴里的震动连续而强劲，在几次有意识的重重挺进后，带来令人头脑空白的快感，伊布的屁股上还挨了一掴，发出了清脆的响声，他只觉得屁股火辣辣地，疼痛中混杂着酥麻，他不由得浑身一抖，就这么直接射了出来。

高潮时带来的快感绵密而漫长，他好半天没回过神，喘息粗重，被黑布遮住的眼睛涣散着，全身都沉浸在高潮中，肉穴更是紧紧地吮着那根假阴茎，那玩意儿依旧碾着他的前列腺跳动，内壁不规则的痉挛带着伊布浑身发着抖。

 

伊布咬着口塞，下身不曾停止的震动让他几乎不能自已，伊布无力可借，只能条件反射地将口塞咬得更紧，唾液从他闭合不上的嘴角溢出。额头的汗水沿着下颌线滑至下巴，伊布觉得痒，但他的手不能动，他想从这可怕的高潮中抽身，却无处可躲，只能难耐地挣扎着，唇边溢出无意识的呻吟与喘息。

有人从他身下慢腾腾地抽出那根按摩棒，那玩意从穴口抽出时还恶意地碾了前列腺一会儿，引得伊布闷哼声放大不少，拔出的时候还带出一声清脆的“啵”，伊布只觉得自己腿根处被从那处带出的粘液搞得湿乎乎的，他脸上一阵阵地发烧，还没等他从羞耻和快感中缓过来，一具温热的身体便压上了来。

那人摁着他的膝盖，将他的腿往肩上压，随即另一手便伸下去牢牢地摁住了他的髋骨，紧接着一根火热的龟头顶上了肉穴的褶皱，伊布有些紧张，他还没过高潮后的不应期，不想再在这个时候挨操，他扭动挣扎着想说什么，却苦于嘴中的口塞无法言语。

身上的人也乐得当做没看见他的挣扎，龟头在外头磨蹭了一会儿，顺着之前的润滑液，几乎没费什么力就顶进了肉穴，伊布还没从高潮中缓过来，他之前被那根大功率的按摩棒磨得后头发麻，下身的感知还有些迟钝，他觉得褶皱被完全撑开，肉穴实在是涨得有些发酸——一时间，脑子一片混乱的他居然不能分辨插进来的是皮克还是内斯塔。

那根阴茎碾着他的敏感带摩擦，甬道内本来就被操的湿润顺滑，使得阴茎进出得十分顺畅，而那背离主人意志的肉穴更是配合极了，紧紧地吸着那根肉棒。身上的人明显急不可耐，没插几下就加快了频率，一下一下捅得又深又重。伊布只觉得下身酸胀中带着些许的疼痛，他微微皱着眉头，但自己的阴茎却因为这样粗暴的动作又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，体内那根粗大的阴茎换着角度凶狠地顶弄着敏感点，把还没过不应期的他被操得浑身发抖，甬道不规律地收缩着，仿佛脱离了身体本人的控制一般，在狠狠的抽插下痉挛不断。

伊布没有力气了，他的腰都要被这段狠戾的抽插给干软了，只觉得浑身骨头都像被抽掉了似的，意识模模糊糊，只剩下体内那根肆虐的阴茎和下身传来的越来越激烈的水声，他也无暇顾及那两双在他身上乱动的手。

恍惚中他听到了皮克的带着气音的轻笑声，一片混乱中他不确定那声音在哪个方位，随即有人取下了自己的口塞。

“——猜猜是谁在干你？”他听到皮克嬉笑的声音与一旁内斯塔的轻哼声，随即他被扶着腰翻过来，变成侧卧的姿势，他的大腿夸张地分开，他知道自己的姿势一定放荡极了，而体内那根阴茎就着这变化的体位在他体内旋转了一小圈，插得更深了，伊布只觉得小腹被干的酸胀难耐，随着身上人的动作，身下的耻毛一下下挠在他的臀尖，刺刺麻麻的感觉让他难耐地扭动起来。

挣扎的行为显然是不被允许的，有人固定了他的胳膊，力气大得惊人，那人隔着衬衣，揉弄着他的乳头，那里已经在衬衣的磨蹭下坚硬地立起来，被微使上劲的指甲给抠弄得直发抖，伊布上半身已经是汗湿湿的，薄薄的衬衣半透出里头的扑克纹身，红桃尖随着他的呼吸而微微地颤抖着。

伊布被胸口的麻痒给逼得往一旁退，毕竟任谁被摁着乳头玩弄了大半天都吃不消，但他很快被拽着小腿给拖了回去。

“你还没回答问题呢，”皮克的声音传来，“说呀，猜猜现在操你的是谁啊？”皮克喋喋不休地逼问他，伊布被搞得气都喘不匀。

“……杰里……”他咬着牙，声音因为体内的撞击而断断续续，“……你……轻一点……”

“——你猜错了，”皮克声音听起来依旧是笑嘻嘻的。

伊布条件反射地夹了夹屁股，放在平时，皮克和内斯塔的形状大小他还是分得出的，只是今天他后头被那根按摩棒操得太久，实在是麻了，现在又隔着一层避孕套，皮克和内斯塔都刻意不让身体其他部分贴近伊布，毕竟他俩的体毛差距还是很明显的。

而此时伊布脑子和下半身都一片狼藉，思考东西都费劲得很，在皮克和内斯塔的逼问下不由得一阵阵的混乱，回答不出一个所以然来，只能条件反射地夹紧后头的那根鸡巴。

“……桑德罗？”虽然眼睛被蒙着，什么都看不见，他还是吃力地抬起头，念出了内斯塔的名字。

这时候他身下的那根阴茎猛地向上挑，伊布被骤然之间的动作给惊得浑身一颤，疼痛混杂着快感，让他几乎要跳起来，但还是被摁回去了。

“也不是，”伊布听到内斯塔顿了一顿，这么说。

伊布知道这是皮克和内斯塔是存心要耍他玩了，他低下头，喘息着咬牙不肯说话。

接着便是两个男人的游戏时间，他们不停地逗他，轮流插进伊布的后穴，让他猜是具体谁，不肯猜的话就带着力道揉捏他敏感的的乳头，还掐着他的阴茎不让他射。

伊布差点被搞疯，他本来清醒了点，能将两个人的鸡巴分得差不多了，却被一次次不知是认真还是假意的否定给搞得心力交瘁，他的乳头已经被玩得肿了起来，哪怕是一丝冷空气蹿过都能让他打个哆嗦。身下的阴茎突突地胀大着，却不被允许射，而且因为姿势限制，他的韧带被蛮横地拉伸着，几乎没有着力点让他逃开，只能被动地侧着身子挨操，中途他被操得几次高潮，几乎不能说出什么完整的句子，只能用含糊不清的意语重复着“轻一点、慢一点”。

在最后的最后，他喘着气，听见内斯塔用意语对着皮克说，“别烦我，你去前面。”

伊布还没搞清楚发生了什么，他便感觉身边的床铺凹陷了一块，接着一根肉棒伸了过来，蹭着伊布的嘴唇，在他腮帮子和嘴唇上留下湿漉漉的液体，茫然与震惊间，他被撬开了嘴，几乎是被半强迫着含住了龟头，随即被一下捅进大半的粗长阴茎呛得干咳了好几声。

 

-

 

之后伊布连续几天都一言不发，见到皮克和内斯塔都黑着一张脸，拒绝和他们说话。

“他好像是真的生气了，”皮克这么小声和内斯塔说。

“都赖你，”内斯塔这么回答，气定神闲地把自己摘个干净，“谁让你玩过头了。”

 

fin


End file.
